This invention relates to an illuminated display stand for supporting, internally illuminating and enhancing the appearance of a transparent objet d' art placed thereon.
One type of prior display stand has included a lamp-enclosing box with an object-supporting top provided with a light-emitting opening so that an object placed thereon will be internally illuminated. Such prior devices have not been mirrored or capable of providing an illuminated edge at their perimeter. A preliminary patentability search, made with the benefit of hindsighted knowledge of this invention, located devices in different fields possessing an illuminated-edge effect, these being typified by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,199,434, 3,000,774, 3,752,974 and 3,828,182.
According to the present invention, an illuminated stand for displaying transparent objects comprises a light source, an enclosure, a top wall located above the light source and side walls laterally enclosing the light source. The top wall has an opening in the path of light from the light source so that a transparent object placed over the opening will be internally illuminated. A characterizing feature of the invention is that one of the walls includes a piece of light-conducting material which has a light-receiving edge in the path of light from the light source and a light-emitting edge which is visible from the exterior of the enclosure to provide the stand with an illuminated edge. Preferably, the light-receiving edge faces the opening in the top wall, and the top wall has a quadrilateral shape with four beveled light-emitting edges. Also, it is preferred that the top wall has a silvered surface to give a mirror effect to enhance the appearance of the displayed object.
A more complete understanding of the invention may be had from the following description and the accompanying drawings which illustrate only one preferred embodiment.